Romance between a Sparrow and a Swan
by Snowdust Haku15
Summary: Second story of my 'Romance between' series. This one-shot is between our favorite pirate captain, Jack Sparrow and the beloved King of Pirates, Elizabeth Swann before she became Turner. Set in movie number 2. Enjoy


**Romance between a Sparrow and a Swan**

 **Hello everyone Snowdust Haku15 here with another story, this is my second story for my 'Romance between' series. This one will be between the infamous Captain Jack Spearow and the beautiful Elizabeth Swann. This will be set in the second movie at night when everyone else is asleep.**

 **I was kind of disappointed by the lack of reviews my first story got even though I am new at this. Please review when you are done reading my stories!**

 **Also for a reviewer on my last Romance between story, I will be doing the pairings at random and for different animes/books/movies each time. Though I might consider your request and make it later. For now enjoy.**

 **I don't own the characters for Pirates of the Caribbean**

* * *

 **-The Black Pearl-**

Onboard the Black Pearl, Elizabeth Swann looked out across the star reflecting sea from her spot on the railing of the ship, feeling the cool ocean breeze hit her face in a gentle caress. She smiled. It felt so clean, so fresh compared to the stench filled city of Port Royal.

The daughter of Port Royal's former governor stared out at the ocean with a sense of weariness. Sure the ship was a nice place to be after these long two years, but it had taken a lot for her to reach this point, mainly her husband-to-be being arrested on their wedding day by the corrupt Lord Cutler Beckett and her being forced to masquerade as a man on a superstitious ship, and so now she was standing night watch on the very ship whose former crew had taken her captive two years ago. That being said she was fully relieved that this time around that it was Jack who was at the helm instead of the undead asshole Barbossa.

Elizabeth sighed before she stood from her spot and walked up the stairs to see that Jack was the only one at the helm. She guessed that everyone was still asleep down below or doing whatever they needed to in order to achieve sleep on the rocking vessel.

"Hello Jack," the beautiful woman said as she came to stand within a few feet of the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean.

"Ah Elizabeth, love," Jack said with his usual happy, yet curious smile at seeing the beauty he and her beloved had gone through hell and back just to rescue from Barbossa. "What is a lovely dove like you doing up here at this hour lass?"

Elizabeth just smiled as she shook her head at yet another attempt of his casual flirting.

"Nothing really," the woman said as she looked out at the view that sat behind them. "Just enjoying the view and the quiet night is all."

"Aye I suppose so, it is always an amazing sight," Jack said with a solemn nod as he rubbed his hands over the wheel of his ship, glad that it was once again in his hands like what he had been doing since he got it back from his treacherous quartermaster two years ago. "It always reminds me of the freedom that exists out here on the waters."

While the two pirates surveyed the scenery of the quiet night and the stars reflecting off of the glistening water. Elizabeth glanced at the man that helped Will save her from Barbossa and his crew. She could feeling something in her gut about him that she couldn't explain. He had a strong pull that drew her in every time she came near him or heard his name. He had a feral and dominant presence that her beloved just didn't have. It was odd since Elizabeth loved the former blacksmith. But with Jack her feelings became more animalistic.

She wanted him. She wanted him now.

"Jack," Elizabeth breathed quietly as she licked her lips as her mind began fantasizing about what she could do with the pirate in front of her. A man who was probably much more experienced than her husband-to-be.

"Hmm?"

Jack didn't even pull his attention from the view in front of him as he inquired at her use of his name.

"I was wondering if I could do something for you," Elizabeth whispered as she stood from her spot on the railing and sauntered over to the oblivious pirate. "As a way to say thank you…"

"Like what, love?" The always proclaimed Captain Spearow asked while paying more attention to sailing the ship than the hot and bothered woman next to him.

"Oh, you'll see."

Before the now confused man could turn to the woman and ask her what she meant by that, Elizabeth had fallen down to rest on her knees in front of him and began unbuckling the captain's trousers.

"Elizabeth love, while I am more than willing to be your partner," Jack said as he looked down at the woman in wonder. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just sail the ship Jack, I'll take care of the rest," was all Elizabeth said as she tugged the man's trousers down to rest around his knees. Once the man's pants were down to his boot covered feet; Elizabeth took her hand and caressed his slowly growing cock.

Jack immediately sucked in a deep breath at feeling the woman's hand stroke him.

Elizabeth Swann smirked as she felt the man she felt stirrings for harden underneath her hand. ' _Oh my god, he is big,'_ Elizabeth exclaimed in her mind with only her widened eyes displaying her shock. Though she had never had sex before, she had seen her beloved's manhood after her father decided to teach her and the extremely embarrassed blacksmith about what couples did together and what the opposite gender was like.

After another moment of hesitation the former Port Royal native moved her dirty blonde covered head forward and licked at the large head of Jack's third leg.

This action caused it to jump. She then proceeded to place more of her mouth onto the throbbing meat in excitement as she began to feel more aroused than she had been before. She pulled her mouth off of him and proceeded to lick the length of the massive organ and cupped Jack's equally large balls.

"Shite, Elizabeth," Jack muttered as he forced himself to focus on the sea before them to stop him from forcefully taking her head and forcing more of his cock into her throat.

Elizabeth smirked at the praise she heard in the man's lust filled voice as she began to place the hot organ back into her mouth. She started off slow using her tongue to taste the divine rod this pirate had been keeping in his trousers.

Before long she had stuffed as much as she could into her orifice and began bobbing her head up and down the large shaft. Despite her best efforts however, she was only able to three-quarters of the man-meat in her mouth. The rest she was forced to stroke with her hands; the hands that could barely fit around his girth.

Jack Spearow groaned as Elizabeth sucked Jack Jr. with more and more enthusiasm. He was unhappy that the woman couldn't fit him entirely in her mouth, but he knew he was rather large, after all even Tia Dalma had had trouble taking him into her mouth and the woman didn't even have a bloody gag reflex.

The daughter of Governor Swann couldn't believe how big the captain was. It felt amazing to suck on Jack's cock. He simply tasted amazing to her.

After a few more minutes, she felt the iron rod Jack liked to call a dick twitch and throb. Elizabeth smiled as she then took her mouth away and began to cover the whole length with her tongue. She heard Jack hiss in approval as she did this.

She felt her pride rise at that unspoken praise and continued to lick and suck part of his member.

"Damn, Elizabeth, love," Jacked muttered as he placed a hand on her head.

Elizabeth smirked as she kept up her hard work on Jack's cock; she wanted to feel his seed sloshing around in her belly, any thoughts about her husband-to-be having long since fled her mind.

Jack gave a groan as he felt the familiar tug in his stomach and knew he close to blowing his load, but he wanted to have a shot at the young woman's cunt before he was satisfied. So in a movement that surprised Elizabeth, he grabbed her and pulled her up. Making his stone hard cock jut out in the air between them, the cold air giving him more pleasureable sensations.

"My turn love," was all the man said before he spun the woman around and had her take hold of the wheel. He then peeled Elizabeth's trousers down before he bent her over the wheel to reveal her unblemished ass and virgin cunt to him. He lovingly stroked it with his rock hard pillar, getting a moan from the former noblewoman. Sure, her ass wasn't as nice as some of the whores and women he had lain with, like a certain Angelica, but her overall, unblemished beauty made up for it.

"Oh God," Elizabeth gasped as she felt the man's cock rub against her drenched cunt. Images of a man with a small brown goatee and a kind smile wearing a feathered hat appeared in her mind before she ruthlessly banished it to get back to the pleasure about to be delivered to her.

Jack smirked as he found the entrance to her virgin twat with the head of his dick and looked at the back of the panting woman. "Just keep the ship steady love and I'll make you feel good."

Elizabeth gave a quick nod and held on tightly to the wheel. She then felt Jack push into her sopping wet core and she gasped as her barrier was breached before it was destroyed. The pain didn't even last long as she felt immediate pleasure from her walls stretching outwards to let his massive prick rest inside her. He was definitely bigger than what's-his-name. The man that was now resting in her womb seemed to touched every part of the good spots she never knew she had. When she felt the man come to a stop fully inside her with his head and part of his shaft resting directly inside her womb, she moaned.

"So full, I feel so fucking full!"

"Hold on love, you're about to get the ride of your life," Jack said with a cocky grin as he started to pull out before he slammed right back in, nearly getting her to scream out in a mix of pleasure and shock.

He quickly began pumping in and out of Elizabeth, picking up the pace with every pump and the newest member of his crew felt pleasure flood through every single one of her senses.

Jack couldn't keep the pleased grin off of his face as his dirty hands gripped the sides of Elizabeth's pristine hips as he bottomed out inside the daughter of Governor Swann with each stroke.

He fucked her using all the skill he had acquired from all his years of fucking whores and salty wenches to spanish virgins.

Of course he could tell that Elizabeth wasn't used to his kind of fucking, if the blood flowing from her busted virginity that travelled along his dick was any indication. She had never had such an experienced lover, or had made any form of sexual intercourse before in her life. Sure William was her fiance, but neither she nor the sheltered man were skilled at all enough to do it. But with Jack, he was rocking her world and making her forget about the bare mention of the other man whose name she had forgotten yet again.

Elizabeth cried out as she felt her stuffed core clench as her first ever orgasm rocked her body in what felt like an endless wave.

Jack grunted as he felt Elizabeth clamp down on him in her cunt's attempt to milk him of his seed and he stopped all of his movements. He waited until it had subsided and then began all over again. He gave a vicious smirk to her back as his fingers left bruises on her hips, he was going to enjoy ruining her for William… hopefully enough to have her come running back to him for more.

It didn't take long for Elizabeth to have another orgasm come roaring through her body and she wanted to scream, but was afraid someone below decks would wake up from hearing it and come to interrupt them. So she gripped the wooden wheel in front of her so hard that her nails left deep indents into its surface, something she was sure Jack would get onto her later about. But she didn't give a damn, it was a small price to pay for the great pleasure being bestowed upon her formerly virgin body.

Jack could honestly say that he loved the cunt he was fucking. She was so tight, which was nice since it was so hard to find anyone with this level of tightness in the world anymore. He had figured that the girl beneath him had already done the act with the Turner boy, but if what he was experiencing was anything to go by, she hadn't been used at all and he loved her tightness.

He was broken from his virgin slaying thoughts when he felt Elizabeth clench around him again as her head hit the wheel and fire off her juices again. He once again paused and waited until it was over before he began again.

Elizabeth was sweating. She didn't know how long she could keep going. Her legs were already weak from the mind blowing pleasure he had given her. It was only really thanks to Jack and the wheel in front of her that she is still able to stay on her feet; albeit the tips of her toes. That and some kind of will power she never knew she had. But she knew one thing. She couldn't last much longer, even though the man pounding her was still going strong, having not shot off once.

"Oh Jack, please Jack. I want, no, I need your seed inside me," Elizabeth whined out with a loud moan. "P-please. Please give it to me."

Jack sighed as he decided that she'd had enough and sped up his thrusts until Elizabeth was leaning against the wheel enough to make the ship turn slightly. With a familiar and always welcomed tingling in his balls he knew he was going to blow his load. He slammed himself into her so far that his balls were pressed directly up to the skin of her lower stomach and fired his seed off directly inside Elizabeth's womb and she let out a sigh as she felt the extremely warm liquid fill her baby room to the brim.

It was over.

She felt Jack pull out of her abused snatch and she finally fell over in exhaustion while Jack took the wheel from her and put them back on course.

Elizabeth sighed as she sat on the ground in pure exhaustion when she felt something wet and warm hit her lips. She looked up and found Jack poking his cum covered cock at her.

"Clean me up love," was all he said.

Elizabeth shrugged and took the semi-erect organ into her mouth and began licking and sucking off all of their combined juices. She liked the taste of herself and Jack's essence and she then began feeling the man grow and harden again. So Elizabeth kept bobbing up and down on the Spearow. She used every technique she had used the first time she had Jack in her mouth.

The ship's captain seemed to like this as he grasped the woman's head and stroked her hair and cheeks. He gently thrusted his cock in and out of Elizabeth's mouth. He wasn't going to force her at all. Sure he may be a pirate and they were all sorts of scoundrels and bastards that murdered and pillaged, but that didn't mean the man condoned rape and he always made sure that his crew members knew held to that standard too.

Elizabeth kept at it never being able to get enough of the taste of her new lover.

"Shit, I'll be cumming soon love."

Elizabeth felt excited at that news and sped up until she felt the final twitch of Jack's cock and it burst, firing his load deep into the female pirate's mouth. Elizabeth pulled back from the man's dick and swirled the new liquid in her mouth with her tongue while keeping her orifice open to let Jack see her do it. It was different from anything she had ever tasted, but she loved it. She then swallowed with a large gulp and looked up at the man before her.

"That was amazing love," Jack said as he helped her up from her spot on the hard wood of the planks.

"Yes, yes it was," Elizabeth said with a dreamy smile on her face was she savored the taste of the left-over semen in her mouth.

He then helped her get back into her clothes shakily and Elizabeth went down below the deck to wake up Gibbs for his turn at the watch.

* * *

 **Hey there guys, how did you like this story? I hope it was good. For this story I had always imagined Jack and Elizabeth doing it a few times together from all of their flirting and attempts to seduce each other. Next story I will be doing is a Naruto story with Naruto characters being in the modern world and Naruto and Karui getting detention together in which they end up having some fun.**

 **That's all for now, have fun. Please review!**


End file.
